Episode 7938 (15th September 2017)
Plot Debbie stares at Tom's business card. Over breakfast Liv continues to pester Aaron about Robert so Aaron admits that Robert slept with Rebecca who is now pregnant. Kerry's face is a mess after the tanning machine malfunction. Daz wants to put things right with Bernice so he volunteers Dan to help him. After her own wedding disaster, Leyla is in no mood to plan anyone else's happy day. Megan pulls Leyla aside and reminds her they're wedding planners and they're supposed to sell the dream. Eric informs Debbie that he's planning to move the auction for Jacobs Fold forward. Debbie panics when she learns Charity is on the phone to the insurance company so she's forced to admit that the insurance company won't be paying out. Charity cannot believe it. Aaron and Liv run into Robert and Rebecca in the village. Liv rips into Robert and Rebecca and insists Aaron deserves better than this. Bernice has had to cancel a pamper party due to the tanning machine disaster. Kerry sends Bernice away so Daz and Dan can redecorate the salon. Jimmy and Nicola's romantic afternoon is disturbed when Laurel calls round with some macaroni cheese to say thank you for yesterday. Laurel can see she's intruding but Nicola invites her to stay for some food. Charity worries as she took a loan out using The Woolpack as security to hire the Bentley, and with Liv now back, Chas won't be too far behind. Charity concludes she and Cain will need to sort it but Debbie insists they won't be able to wrong foot Tom. Marlon interrupts their conversation to inform Debbie and Charity that there's a special delivery outside. Debbie and Charity are shocked to walk outside to find a Bentley. Graham hands Debbie the keys, revealing the car is a gift from Tom. Rebecca receives a call from a woman named Kath asking about investing in the business. Liv approaches Robert and Rebecca and confronts Rebecca about ruining her family with Aaron and Robert. Liv questions if Rebecca is sure Ross isn't the father although Rebecca is positive. When Rebecca drives off, Robert explains to Liv that one night with Rebecca ruined his life as all he wants is Aaron. Robert admits he hates Rebecca and the baby. Charity wants to keep the Bentley but Debbie wonders what the catch is. Graham insists there isn't one, Tom is buying into their business. Debbie states she cannot accept the car although Charity is adamant she is. Liv follows Robert to the footbridge when she tells him he doesn't have to have anything to do with Rebecca if he hates her so much. Liv suggests he could still be a dad and be with Aaron although Robert knows Aaron won't accept that. Jimmy and Nicola have become a bit fed up of Laurel's clinginess. When they are finally about to enjoy marital relations, Nicola receives an urgent text about work and has to hurry off. Charity is pleased with the new car although Debbie doesn't share her mother's enthusiasm. Ross can't understand how Debbie went from trying to rob Tom to accepting a brand new car from him within a day. Bernice is pleased with the redecorating Dan and Daz have done in the salon. Liv tries to fill Aaron in on her conversations with Robert although he doesn't want to hear it. Debbie calls Tom to ask him what he's playing at buying her a car. Tom suggests she could thank him when he takes her out tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Footbridge *Unknown hotel in Leeds Notes *The bride-to-be that Leyla and Megan meet with is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,090,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes